


Gang Sign

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Aang, Alpha Katara, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, aang joins a gang, aang panics, appa and Momo get adopted, becasue he thinks it’s a friendship group, katara finds it hilarious, zuko begs to differ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Aang realizes he’s accidentally joined a gang.Katara is thoroughly enjoying herself and Zuko isn’t sure what to do.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 145





	Gang Sign

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done this ship in a while.
> 
> It’s actually pretty fun to write.

“Zuko!” Aang yells.

The omega barely has time to look up before he’s tackled by a hyperactive alpha.

“I made new friends!” Aang cheers.

Katara looks amused from the other side of the couch.

“Really. Where’d you find them?” The female alpha asks.

“Off of Pine and Main,” Aang answers.

Zuko spits out the tea he’s drinking and Katara slowly raises her eyes from her book to look at Aang.

“They even taught me this cool friendship sign!” Aang says, showing the two a symbol with his fingers.

“Aang, you joined a gang!” Zuko hisses.

Aang stops looking happy. “What?”

“That’s a gang sign, not a friendship sign,” Katara explains.

Aang pales. “What? How do I unsubscribe!”

He looks frantically at Zuko.

Katara can’t take it anymore and bursts into laughter.

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow,” Zuko says, sounding done.

Aang decides right now is the best time to say something else.

“I may or may not have also picked up a dog and cat off the side of the street and now they’re waiting in the garage in a fully furnished cat and dog house?”

“YOU WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
